The present invention relates to walk-behind tillers and, more specifically, relates to a manner of mounting the operator's handle of such tillers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,666 granted to Merry on Apr. 14, 1953 illustrates a relatively light weight rotary tiller comprising a main, fore-and-aft extending, horizontal frame fashioned from a pair of angle members. The angle members are located on opposite sides of and are bolted to a chain case. Supported on the forward ends of the angle members is an engine which has a transverse output shaft on which is mounted a pulley that is connected, by a drive belt, to a pulley mounted on a transverse drive shaft rotatably jounralled in an upper end of the chain case. An operator's handle includes a pair of legs having forward ends bolted or otherwise fixed to the chain case and having depending braces bolted or otherwise secured to the angle members.
The handle mounting of the tiller disclosed in the Merry patent has the disadvantage of being difficult to assemble since the braces have to be oriented just right relative to the legs and braces to respectively match holes provided in the chain case and frame.